


Hold My Jacket

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: A jacket, and a man with a proposal.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 12





	Hold My Jacket

Jean-Jacques and Otabek were ready for the New Year's party. Otabek could not take his eyes off the pink Jacket Jean was wearing and those long pants matching his legs in a way he didn't think it was legal. He was holding something in his hand, probably his phone but he couldn't see much. Mila and Isabella had agreed to meet with them to go together, and soon they arrived. 

"Hi! Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, just a second. Beka, can you hold my jacket for a moment please?"

"Of course" Otabek took the soft fabric with his hand and his eyes went wide when JJ put one knee on the floor, his hands opening a small box containing a ring with a bright stone. 

"Beka...I...Would you accept me as your king forever?"

Mila and Isabella stood still, giving them some space. Isabella looked at Otabek when he put his hand over his mouth. He was definitely surprised and flustered. 

"Beka...What I mean is...Would you want to stay with me forever?" No response from the Kazakh. JJ was slowly pulling down the box, disappointed "It's fine if you say n-"

Otabek kneeled cupping JJ's face, kissing him deeply, whispering a 'Yes'. Then a bit louder. Louder. 

"Yes. Yes! Always Yes!"

"Beka!" JJ filled Otabek's face with small kisses, his eyes wet of joy. "I love you so much Beka!"

"I love you too Jean."

They got up, and listened to some clapping. Isabella and Mila were smiling behind them as JJ put the ring on Otabek's finger with such delicacy, then looking tenderly at each other, sharing another kiss.

"What a good way to start a new year. Thanks Jean. "

"Happy new year Beka!"

"Happy new year Jean."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ awesome art by @sciencemakedru1](https://twitter.com/sciencemakedru1/status/1212163762138034179)
> 
> Happy new year!


End file.
